After All of This Time
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: Entry for MusicChannySkyscraper's 'One Year Later' contest. '"I screwed up something amazing, I'll never forgive myself for hurting you." "And I'll probably never forgive you either." - Chad/Sonny, slightly drabblish, i think : RxR?


**After All of That Time  
>Words: <strong>1401**  
>Couple: <strong>Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper**  
>TV Show: <strong>Sonny With a Chance**  
>Challenge: <strong>MusicChannySkyscraper's 'One Year Exactly' challenge.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>It's Disney's, the idea came from MusicChannySkyscraper, and I own the writing…simple to understand, yes?

…

"_I'm gonna miss you guys," Sonny smiled through tears, hugging the members of the So Random cast.  
>" You can miss us when you leave Sonny!' Grady joked, hugging her closer.<br>"I love you guys so much, you know that right?" she asked them, laughing slightly.  
>"We love you too, now go before your Mum comes and slaps us," Nico chuckled.<br>"Goodbye Sonny," Zora gave her a smile.  
>When Sonny looked at Tawni, the girl broke down, smiling at her, "who am I kidding? I'll miss you too Sonny."<em>

_The Wisonsin girl's eyes widened when the blonde hugged her, but she hugged back either way._

"_Sonny!" Connie Munroe called from the car, getting frustrated.  
>"Bye guys!" Sonny called as she ran to the car.<br>"Bye!"_

_She leaned her head against the window, as her mother started the car, from where she sat she could see another figure joining them, watching her as she drove away._

_Chad Dylan Cooper stood at the end of the group, holding a piece of cardboard in his hands, showing her what was written on it._

_**I'm Sorry.**_

_He flipped the cardboard over; looking down at it to make sure it was the right way around._

_**I miss you M'lady…**_

_The girl sighed, smiling sadly, as the car finally started driving away. She ran her hand over her cheeks, removing what tears she had._

"_Are you ready?" he mother asked her quietly.  
>"Yeah, I'm ready."<em>

Her eyes snapped open, as she looked around the room in front of her.

It had been exactly a year since she left the Condor studios, trying to stop everything that was wrong with her life. The faded scars on her wrists and arms were proof that everything had worked, she was one-hundred-percent Sunny Munroe again, and that's what she kept telling herself.

The prop room had not changed much, actually, it hadn't changed at all, not since she had left a year ago. It surprised her to see that every single prop she left behind was still in it's place around the room.

She would be lying, if she denied having watched the show since her departure, she would also be lying if she said that she didn't miss working with everyone here.

She would be lying if she said that she didn't miss seeing _him_.

The Wisconsin girl slowly placed her purse on the coffee table in front of the cast's television, walking over to where she placed her first prop in the house. Lifting the bee antennas off of the doll busk, she smiled, flipping them over in her hands.

From behind her, she could hear laughter and footsteps. She knew for a fact that the cast had just finished filming the next episode of _So Random_ and that they were about to go out for their usual after show treat.

The footsteps and voices stopped as they reached the entry to the prop house, and Sonny smiled to herself quickly before looking over her shoulder at them.

Not much had changed in them, even after a year, they were all the same, it was like she had never left.

"Hi," she smiled, twirling the hat on her fingers as she turned to face them all properly, "I would've thought you'd throw all this out-" she motioned to the props she'd placed in the room "-I'm guessing not."  
>"Sonny!" Zora smiled running to hug the older girl.<br>"Hey there," the Wisconsin girl laughed, hugging her.  
>"We missed you <em>so<em> much," Tawni told her in a breath, going to hug the girl as well.  
>"Never thought I'd hear you say that Tawni," she said honestly, smiling as she went to hug the other two members of the cast.<br>"Are you staying?" Grady asked her, obviously hoping that she was.  
>"I don't know, I-I mean, it's been a year and I-um," Sonny stuttered, shaking her head, "I have no idea."<br>"Are we going now or what?" another voice asked from the doorway impatiantly.

Sonny knew that voice, all too well, and judging from the looks that her past co-workers made, her suspisions were correct.

"Just give us a moment Cooper," Nico muttered.  
>"You lot were the ones who-" the Mackenzie Falls actor stopped short, seeing who they were all crowding around.<br>"Hey Chad," she smiled shyly, giving him a small wave.  
>"When did you get back?" he asked.<br>"Last night," Sonny answered, moving a piece of hair from her face.  
>"Are you staying?"<br>"I don't know."

He nodded slowly, nervously glancing to his left, eyeing the piece of cardboard that was still there, slightly faded from the year that has past.

"We'll-uh, let you two talk," the blonde actress said nervously, before slightly pushing the other three So Random members towards the door.

The awkard silence between the two, was even more intense than the one, Sonny Munroe had shared with Marshall only twety minutes earlier, when he had asked her a favour, seeing her return.

The differences between the two silences were a lot more defined though. The silence between her and Marshall had not been this _awkward_, but this silence between her and the Mackenzie Falls' star, was far more awkward then she imagined.

Standing in front of her, Chad fidgeted slightly with his eyes still on the cardboard.

"How have you been?" she asked him quietly, trying to catch his eyes which he kept averting around the room.  
>"Uh, good, great really," he answered, trying not to sound nervous, "um, what about you?"<br>"Good, good," she nodded.  
>"What are you doing back here?" Chad asked suddenly, looking at her for what felt like the first time, "you left over a year ago, you didn't even say a proper goodbye-"<br>"-I said a goodbye to everyone else but you, there's a difference," she explained.  
>"No, there isn't."<p>

They held eachother's gazes; Chad's look confused, while Sonny looked as though she wanted to say something. It made them both realise just _how much_ had really changed over the year.

"Why are you back?"  
>"Because I was gone for too long," she whispered, "I left because I thought I couldn't take it anymore, that girl was right, even though I tried I had no idea <em>what <em>to do when it came to us, and I knew that if I stayed here for much longer I'd turn myself inside-out trying to get over something that wasn't just affecting me."  
>"You left because of me?" Chad asked.<p>

He received a small nod from the girl, who dropped her head slightly. The boy ran his fingers through his hair, realising just how much he screwed their relationship up.

"After I realised that maybe us breaking up was 'for the best', I felt terrible," he told her, "I had ruined something that made you so happy, everyone on _So Random_ was happy, _you_ were happy. I couldn't believe that I had done something so stupid. I screwed up something amazing, I'll never forgive myself for hurting you."  
>"And I'll probably never forgive you either," she said, "Marshall told me that you had quit Mackenzie Falls, swapping it for a position here."<br>"I felt horrible, and besides, they needed someone who could actually _act, _you know, after you left and all," he shrugged, giving a chuckle.  
>"Listen, Chad," Sonny sighed, "I don't even know if I'm staying, I don't even think I'm <em>allowed <em>to stay, but either way, I'm not going to be able to just pick up where we, or any of us, left off. You lost a lot more than just my trust, you need to earn it all back."  
>"I understand," he nodded quickly, "does that mean I can ask you out for pizza or something?"<br>She laughed, "maybe we'll start with you filling me in on what happened while I was gone?"  
>"That works too! I think the other's are waiting, so do you want to talk there, or?" he questioned, looking over his shoulder to where the other cast member's had exited.<br>"Sure," she smiled, picking her purse up from the coffee table and following him out.

Sonny Munroe listened as the boy filled her in on everything, of course it was his point-of-view on everything, she'd have to remember to ask Zora for the truth later, but she wouldn't have this any other way.

"And by the way, Chad," she said before they reached the others.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I missed you too."

…

_Well, as if that didn't take forever to write! Aha! Seems a bit AU, but then again, they have grown up a bit. Naah, still feels AU._

_Okay, again. What ever grammar and spelling mistakes are there, it's because my spell check hasn't been working properly – I know this for a fact because I typed in something stupid like ahuidsgufisdgia and it didn't tell me it was wrong… - and I need to fix that._

_I've got a whoel heap of homework at the moment, but luckily for me, one of those assignments is to wrote a __**story**__ – that being the key word – about sun safety. Yes, I'm using Sonny and Chad as characters, well, really, the entire So Random cast as characters!_

_Sorry this took forever to post. I completely forgot about it until I received the message from MusicChannySkyscraper reminding me I only had two days to post the entry… oopsies!_

_Anyway, thanks for putting up with the drabble!_

_Review?_

_Tumblr - http: / paigeeeeyovkoff (dot) tumblr (dot) com /_

_Twitter - __https:/ /twitter(dot)com /#!/ paigeyovkoff_

– _Remove (dot) and spaces –_


End file.
